


land of the living

by colorfullysarah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Haunted Houses, Kind of haha they go on a date to a haunted house, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfullysarah/pseuds/colorfullysarah
Summary: This was such a bad idea. Why the hell did he let Viktor talk him into breaking into the haunted frat house on Baker Street? Everyone knew it only brought bad luck and sleepless nights for the rest of the semester.Oh right. Yuuri knows why.It’s because he’s ridiculously in love with the man and has been for two years now. Which apparently means he’s utterly incapable of rational thought until it’stoo late.His grip tightens on the flashlight as he watches Viktor peer around a corner. Yuuri knows there aren’t any actual ghosts haunting this house, but that doesn’t take away from the fact it’s still dark and creepy and for all they know some bum is living in the attic ready to attack them for —“Yuuri!”. . .Or - Viktor convinces Yuuri to visit the infamous haunted frat house for a date except Yuuri doesn't know it's a date. A ghost may or may not help him figure it out though.





	land of the living

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt fill that I'm cross-posting here! I didn't proofread this as it's rather late and I'm rather impatient so I'll fix any errors in the morning haha. 
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

This was such a bad idea. Why the hell did he let Viktor talk him into breaking into the haunted frat house on Baker Street? Everyone knew it only brought bad luck and sleepless nights for the rest of the semester. 

Oh right. Yuuri knows why. 

It’s because he’s ridiculously in love with the man and has been for two years now. Which apparently means he’s utterly incapable of rational thought until it’s  _too late_. 

His grip tightens on the flashlight as he watches Viktor peer around a corner. Yuuri knows there aren’t any actual ghosts haunting this house, but that doesn’t take away from the fact it’s still dark and creepy and far all they know some bum is living in the attic ready to attack them for —

“Yuuri!” 

Viktor’s voice startles him from his racing thoughts and his flashlight falls to the rotting hardwood floor with a loud thud. He cringes as the sound echoes through the house, freezing in his place until Viktor’s hand finds his shoulder and squeezes it gently. “Sorry,” Viktor says, sheepish. “I thought I saw something.” 

He shoots Viktor a glare. “So...you shout my name to....what?” 

“Okay...when you put it that way it doesn’t seem like a smart thing to do but I don’t think what I saw was _bad_  exactly.” 

Yuuri can only stare at Viktor in disbelief. How...how is he so blasé about this whole experience? Once again, Yuuri finds himself completely baffled by Viktor Nikiforov,  _the_  quarterback legend at their university, who is somehow both every jock stereotype and completely different. 

All Yuuri can do is shake his head. 

Viktor pouts. “Don’t give me that look.”

Yuuri shoots Viktor a small glare when he finally remembers to reach down and pick up his flashlight. He pokes Viktor’s side with it until he turns and creeps back towards his spot at the end of the hallway. This time Yuuri stays close behind, practically gluing himself to Viktor’s back as he tries to get a look as well. 

“You know,” he whispers into Viktor’s ear when the eerie silence becomes too much. “This is not something I thought we’d ever do when we got assigned as lab partners in Chem our first semester.”

That pulls laughter from Viktor and Yuuri can’t help the smile that blooms across his lips when he hears it. 

“Me either,” Viktor whispers back, or well he tries to at least but largely fails. It’s both exasperating and adorable. “Back then I used to imagine our dates would be more like a cheesy romance movie but this one’s definitely—” 

Two things happen almost simultaneously: Yuuri’s mind shortcircuits when Viktor says the word date in reference to them and the window behind them explodes in a rain of glass and wood. 

By the time Yuuri’s come back to himself, he realizes that he’s hardly covered in glass which doesn’t make any sense but it takes only a second more for him to notice Viktor’s arms around him. 

Protectively. Because the idiot actually managed to pull Yuuri into his arms and spin them so he took the brunt of the small explosion. 

“What the hell, Viktor!” he whisper-yells as he untangles himself from Viktor’s grip. Once he’s free he spins around and immediately starts to check the idiot for any injuries. 

Viktor doesn’t say anything until Yuuri’s done and satisfied he won’t need to rush them to the nearest hospital. “I don’t understand why you’re mad.” 

Yuuri jolts, actually fucking jolts in a weird combination of anger, concern, affection, and disbelief. “Don’t...understand?” he repeats because that seems to be all he’s able to do right now.  

He watches Viktor’s face morph with deeper confusion and it does nothing to dislodge Yuuri of his own tangled emotions. “Yeah.” 

“I...I’m not mad. Well, I kinda am but mostly because I don’t want you getting hurt because of me and what you did was like something out of those ridiculous action movies you make me watch—”

“Hey! You like those movies too, don’t even try to deny it.” 

Yuuri rolls his eyes at the interruption. “That’s not the point, Viktor. You could have gotten seriously hurt.” 

Viktor shrugs. “I didn’t though,” he says and Yuuri doesn’t get the chance to yell at him some more before he continues with, “Honestly, Yuuri, I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.” 

The words startle Yuuri,  _again_ , and he takes a deep breath to center himself. He lets his hands slip down to Viktor’s and there’s absolutely no hesitation from Viktor when he laces their fingers together. 

It’s at that exact moment that he remembers what Viktor said before the window incident. 

“Viktor,” he manages to say and flinches when his voice cracks. “Is this a date?” 

The confusion creeps back across Viktor’s face and Yuuri’s heart races in his chest. Oh god, he shouldn’t have asked now he’s gone and made things awkward and Viktor won’t want to be friends anymore and —

“Uh, yes?” 

And it’s the way Viktor says it, all innocent confusion that even he couldn’t fake on his worst days. “We’re....dating?” 

Viktor immediately lets go of one of his hands and reaches up to brush back some of Yuuri’s hair from his forehead. “We’ve been dating for months, Yuuri. Did you hit your head? I was so sure I moved you out of the way fast enough.” 

 _Months_? 

“Maybe you just need some fresh air, c’mon let’s go back outside.” Viktor tugs at his hand and Yuuri mindlessly follows in his state of shock, unable to do much more than stare agape at the back of Viktor’s head. 

 _Months_. They’ve been dating for  _months_  and somehow Yuuri missed the memo. 

How does someone not realize they’re in a relationship? Okay maybe that’s jumping ahead because dating and being boyfriends are two different things but the Viktor he’s come to know is wholly incapable of anything casual so that must mean they’re —

“You feel any better?” 

Viktor’s voice yanks him from his thoughts and he belatedly realizes they’re standing a couple houses away already. He blinks, almost owlishly, and turns to look at Viktor. “I didn’t know,” he blurts, completely frantic now. “I didn’t know we were dating. I’m so sorry.” 

Silence. 

“You...didn’t know?” 

He shakes his head, dropping his gaze to the cracks in the busted sidewalk beneath their feet. Shame and embarrassment burn through his veins and he’s sure any second now Viktor will walk away and delete his number from his phone. 

And Yuuri is so sure this is what will happen that Viktor’s laughter throws him off axis, leaves him floundering for sturdy footing. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor says fondly and steps forward, his free hand reaching up again but this time he cups Yuuri’s cheek. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I should have known better than to ask you out after you’ve had four shots of tequila. I was just so happy when you said yes.” 

Despite the fact he’s still incredibly embarrassed, Yuuri can’t help but look back up at Viktor and what he finds makes his heart skip a beat (or several). Oh. Oh. The soft look in Viktor’s eyes makes so much more sense now. 

Shaking his head, he takes a step closer and squeezes Viktor’s hand to anchor himself in reality. “When was our first date?” 

Viktor’s smile turns heart-shaped and Yuuri loves him incandescently. 

“The homecoming bonfire,” he says and the moment Yuuri’s memory of that night resurfaces he can’t believe how much of an idiot he was and has been since then. 

He groans, closing his eyes as he leans forward to rest his forehead against Viktor’s shoulder. “I’m such an idiot.” 

Viktor chuckles and Yuuri shivers when Viktor’s lips brush against his ear. “But my idiot. That is if you want to be.” 

And it’s only because Yuuri has known Viktor for so long now that he hears the undercurrent of insecurity and hesitation in those last few words. Pulling away enough to look Viktor in the eyes, he shoots the other man an incredulous look. “Of course I do,” he states firmly. “I’ve been in love with you since you walked into Chem.” 

Now it seems it’s Viktor’s turn to merely blink, and Yuuri’s about to backtrack when Viktor presses their lips together. Yuuri’s eyes widen but he quickly melts when Viktor gently deepens the kiss by tilting his head just right so their noses don’t bump into each other. 

Yuuri isn’t sure how long they stand there kissing but he determines it’s not long enough by the time Viktor pulls away. Now it seems it’s his turn to pout. “I can’t wait to tell our grandkids one day that you realized we were dating in a haunted frat house.” 

His mouth drops open in mock offense and he shoves Viktor’s shoulder gently but doesn’t make any move to step out of his arms. “One heart attack a day Viktor Nikiforov,” he teases, lips quirking up into a small smirk. “Ask me tomorrow about our grandkids.” 

And when Viktor throws his head back in laughter, Yuuri thinks:  _I’m going to marry you one day_.

**Author's Note:**

> If tumblr is your thing, feel free to follow me at [ofviktor](http://ofviktor.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
